Mobile Suit Gundam AGE
|image=MSG Age title.jpg |english=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE |kanji=機動戦士ガンダムAGE |romaji=Kidō Senshi Gandamu AGE |media=Anime |era=Advanced Generation |japanese start=October 9, 2011 |producer=Sunrise (company);Sunrise, Level 5, Mainichi Broadcasting System;MBS |director=Susumu Yamaguchi |storyscript=Akihiro Hino |chardesign=Takuzō Nagano |mechdesign=Junya Ishigaki, Kanetake Ebikawa, Kenji Teraoka |music=Kei Yoshikawa }} Mobile Suit Gundam AGE is a TV Series and the 12th in the Gundam ''franchise. It is a collaboration between Sunrise and video game developer Level 5. The series is directed by Susumu Yamaguchi and premiered on Japan's MBS and TBS stations on October 9, 2011. Story Mobile Suit Gundam AGE takes place over the course of a century during a "One Hundred Year War". Mankind had migrated to space colonies several centuries ago, with wars on Earth having long ended. Suddenly during the Advanced Generation (AG) Year 101 an Unknown Enemy (UE) appears and starts to attack Earth and colonies starting a full-scale war. They destroy the space colony "Angel" in a disaster later referred to as "The Day the Angel Fell". In AG 108 the UE attack a once peaceful colony known as "Orvan". Flit Asuno, a seven-year-old boy at the time, had his mother killed in this attack. Before she died, she gave him the Asuno family heirloom—the "AGE Device " memory unit. Using plans hidden within this unit, Flit begins to develop the mobile suit "Gundam", humanity's last hope. AG 115 (First Generation) In the year AG 115, Flit Asuno, now age fourteen, lives on the colony "Nora" in an Earth Federal Forces military base named "Aliston". After seven years of research and development collaborating with the EFF, Flit completes development of the Gundam AGE-1, allowing it to self-evolve through combat experience. The UE finally begins an attack on the colony "Nora" and now Flit has no choice but to fight with the Gundam. AG 141 (Second Generation) 25 years have passed since "The War of Bat Extermination" in which the Veigans' main fortress was destroyed. Flit Asuno is now a commander of the Earth Federation space command fortress "Big Ring", while Millais Alloy takes over command of the Diva. Flit visited his son Asemu during his leave to celebrate Asemu's 17th Birthday and gives him the AGE device and takes the baton in fighting the Veigan forces that attacked the colony where Asemu lived and studied in school. One year later, Asemu Asuno officially joins the Earth Federation Forces as part of the new Diva crew, piloting the new Gundam AGE-2 Normal, built from the battle data gathered from AGE-1 and became the main mecha of the new Diva mothership. AG 165 (Third Generation) Characters Technology Media Music *Opening **"''Asu E (To Tomorrow)" by Galileo Galilei ** "sharp#" by Negoto ** "Real" by ViVid *Ending **"Kimi no Naka No Eiyu (Hero in You)" by Minami Kuribayashi **"My World" by SPYAIR **"White Justice" by Faylan *Insert **"Memorial Days" by KOKIA **"Kimi to Boku wa Soko ni Ita" by AiRI Episodes Mobile Weapons Warships and Vehicles Staff Picture Gallery Frefefwedf.jpg|Flit Asuno, Asem Asuno and Kio Asuno Yhythyh.jpg 4fregfrefref.jpg|AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 (Normal, Titus and Sparrow) 1307945668492.jpg 1307945702203.jpg GundamAGE.JPG|Gundam AGE-1 With DODS Rifle Mobile-suit-gundam-age-1-small.png Flit.png|Flit Asuno Asem.png|Asem Asuno Kio.png|Kio Asuno 1319600371082.jpg 1319600451878.jpg AGE 123.jpg|Gundam AGE-1, AGE-2 and AGE-3 Concept Art Age2z.jpg|Generation 2: Finalized Gundam AGE-2 Normal design I6X8D.jpg|Zeheart, Asemu Asuno, Flit Asuno Mobile Suit Gundam AGE OST.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam AGE OST 5643453AGE.jpg|AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal, RGE-G1100 Adele, ovm-e Dorado, Zedas R IbrYowHrRoybjz.jpg 201107000515.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Book Devices kdk10028.jpg kdk10028_1.jpg 1325238243829.jpg|Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet 1325238271032.jpg|G-Bouncer 1325238310767.jpg|Zeydra 1325247463370.jpg|Kronos 454353GII564.png|Genoace II MSG AGE Newtype Mag - Scan.jpg MSG AGE - Choco Scan.jpg MSG AGE - Flit passing on the AGE device to Asemu.jpg G-Bouncer - Production Art.jpg 1327579901860.jpg 1327580000038.jpg 1327580118137.jpg 1327580206644.jpg 1327580319768.jpg 1327580503911.jpg 2vdjwnk.jpg|Gage-ing Builder 1/100 G Wear Gundam AGE-3 1329627113095.jpg Ending Theme Song 'My World' - Single.jpg|Ending Theme Song 'My World' - Single HjfCm786745.jpg 1330301666644.jpg 1330301740846.jpg 3rd Generation Veigan Ace Mobile Suit.jpg|Unknown 3rd Generation Veigan Ace Mobile Suit 3rd Generation Veigan Mobile Suit.jpg|Unknown 3rd Generation Veigan Mobile Suit 1331426054858.jpg 1331425925661.jpg 264f64sdf4s6fs.jpg 3akdkakd464949.jpg 76699M8546.png 6547M854.png AGE_Presseamt_201205.jpg 1334146434121.jpg 12178567.jpg 20120416194016-90597.jpg D50735fae6cd7b8946cd03200f2442a7d8330eeb.jpg|Gundam AGE-1 Razor from official AGE MSV References *http://www.zeonic-republic.net/?page_id=749 See also *''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Story of the Beginning'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Treasure Star'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE First Evolution'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Second Evolution'' *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Third Evolution *''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE –STAND UP–'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Memories of Sid'' Trivia *Gundam AGE is made as a tribute to the Universal Century timeline, describing the three main characters in each generation it passed. *The first minute of the Promotional Trailer shows several scenes that are similar to scenes from "Gundam Rising", the first episode of the original series. *The Vagan are identical in concept to the 'Jovian Lizards' of Martian Successor Nadesico. External Links *Gundam AGE official site *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (anime) at Anime News Network *Gundam Age annoncement in Gundam Info *Promotional site for Gageing Builder and Advanced Grade series *Gundam Age info from Zeonic Corps *MSGnet, unofficial site (includes translated information from official sources) ja:機動戦士ガンダムAGE Category:Advanced Generation